


Still Falls the Rain [Podfic]

by juniperphoenix



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Episode: s05e20 Archangel, Episode: s06e12 To Be (1), Episode: s06e13 Not to Be (2), Friendship, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-24
Updated: 2010-07-24
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperphoenix/pseuds/juniperphoenix
Summary: Podfic of a story by Merry. Mac hasn't unpacked all his baggage from the events of "Archangel." Methos helps. Set after "To Be"/"Not To Be."





	Still Falls the Rain [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Still Falls the Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/638) by [Molly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly/pseuds/Molly). 



  


Right-click and save to download the podfic as an [mp3](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/still_falls_the_rain/%5bHighlander%5d%20Still%20Falls%20the%20Rain.mp3) (22.1 MB) or as an [m4b audiobook](http://purplelagoon.org/audio/still_falls_the_rain/%5bHighlander%5d%20Still%20Falls%20the%20Rain.m4b) (18.2 MB).

Length: 23:03  


Cover art by Cybel.


End file.
